Hey Juliet
by lucyglitter11
Summary: Loke makes up for spoiling the Romeo and Juliet play by singing Lucy a little song...AU, Pairing- LoLu, Song-fic (song written by me)


Note: **Bold- Loke**

_Italics- Natsu and Gray_

* * *

Lucy stood there on the artificial balcony dressed beautifully in a red velvet gown, golden necklace and earrings and her golden hair curled. Loke who was enacting his part just below the balcony clad in a white torso, a red cloth tied across his chest, black pant and armored artificial boots and the green, apple bearing artificial trees were now fighting amongst them. A red headed fake mustache man was yelling at them to stop. In the background played 'Oppa Gangnam Style' song as some 'knights' fell off the stage in an attempt to stop the fight. The audience was booing and laughing away and things were pretty much out of hand.

How on earth did it turn out like this?

Well let me explain. Class 'C' had organized a play for the school festival, 'Romeo and Juliet'. Lucy was playing as Juliet and Loke was playing as Romeo. Lucy had high expectations that the play will turn out wonderful and she was truly excited as she was playing as the female lead. Over that, the play was on her birthday. She was on cloud nine. Loke, the school star and voted as most handsome in school was more than happy as he played opposite to _his_ beloved Lucy. He liked her oh-so-much but she would never fall for his flirty lines. She was totally different. She was _unique._ And that's what attracted him more towards her. Maybe during this play, he could take a chance and confess his un-dying love for her as Romeo.

Back to the present- the play was going just right where Romeo was talking to Juliet and then suddenly, nobody realized how, but Loke and two trees began fighting. Two trees _Natsu_ and _Gray._ The red headed fake mustache man, playing as Juliet's father- Erza Scarlet had appeared from the back stage kind of tried to make them stop but somehow she joined in. The DJ - Sting Eucliffe who was kind of dozing off and when woken up by Rogue played 'Oppa Gangnam' Song by mistake instead of the provided sound track and couldn't control the systems properly. The knights- Mirajane, Lisanna, Yukino and Elfman in an attempt to stop the ruckus fell off the stage. The audience was laughing their asses off and booing at the scene before them.  
The teachers were trying to calm everyone. Levy was frantically screaming her lungs to stop it but her timid voice was hardly heard. Juvia was fan-girling over the way Gray was behaving ahem FIGHTING, the others remained confused. Soon people began throwing whatever stuff they had on one another. Loke was fighting as if it were real war. This was a total mess...would someone please turn off that silly song? Though it was kind of fitting the fiasco...

This was not how Lucy had expected. Hot angry tears gushed down her face. Her wishes were all crushed and the whole play had turned into...a complete mad house. Nobody still knows how it had happened but no one seemed to be concerned about that.

"Stop it!" Lucy yelled at the top of her voice. Instantly everything seemed to pipe down. People froze in their current position, including the teachers...who were also a part of throwing stuff. Just the song was going on. Lucy glared at Sting and somehow after 2 minutes of fiddling with the system he was able to turn the music off.

"Are you people mad or what? I was actually looking forward to this _freaking _play!" Lucy yelled again, her voice cracking a bit in the end. Everyone seemed to be shocked. Lucy, the sweet happy-go-lucky Lucy had actually raised her voice and called them mad.

"Loke are you out of your mind?!" she yelled glaring at him.

"Er, sorry," Loke said looking guilty all of a sudden.

"Well you and all you others are not forgiven since you absolutely spoiled my birthday. And you know what Loke? I hate you!" she yelled and walked off the balcony into the back stage.

A pang of guiltiness stung all her friends. Birthdays were a sensitive spot for Lucy, they knew that. Her mom had passed away some days after her birthday when she was a child and her father never spent time with her, so forget enjoying her birthday. After years, she was excited for her birthday and all her friends wanted to make it special for her. Everyone's head hung low.

"We should apologize..." Natsu whispered.

"Lucy..." Loke muttered. Suddenly an imaginary light bulb appeared about his head and his eyes widened with a glow.

"Hey guys! I've got an idea, but I'll need everyone's help!" Loke said winking.

Lucy seated herself on the staircase outside the auditorium. Fresh tears filled her eyes and she buried her head in her knees. She heard footsteps, but didn't care to look up. She felt someone sit beside her and a hand on her shoulder.

"Lu-chan don't cry..." the person whispered.

"Levy-chan..." Lucy sniffed and looked up. She knew Levy was here to cheer her up. "What about the others?" Lucy thought as she felt a pain in her heart.

"If you cry anymore you'll look scary! Your eyeliner has already smudged your pretty face!" Levy said giggling a little. Lucy didn't reply but wiped her tears.

"Hey, I hope you didn't forget about your birthday treat I'm giving after this party!" Levy talked again while Lucy shook her head giving a sad smile.

"Come on now let's go to the washroom and get you fixed. I want to take a picture with you in that Juliet outfit." Levy said nudging Lucy to get up.

"What about you?" Lucy asked standing up.

"What about you, what?" Levy asked confused.

"Why is your hair looking like a bird's nest?" Lucy whispered silently but couldn't keep the grin off her face.

"Lu-chan!" Levy whined and Lucy giggled.

* * *

After 15 minutes, Lucy and Levy came out of the washroom, looking as fresh as a daisy. Levy grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her to the auditorium.

"Why are you taking me to the auditorium again, Levy-chan?" Lucy asked frowning.

"There's a surprise for you!" Levy said excitedly. Levy pushed the doors open and both of them walked inside. Lucy's eyes were as wide as saucers. The stage was cleared up and Loke stood in the middle of the stage still dressed as Romeo and held a micro phone.

**"Hey Juliet, this song is for you."** Loke said through the microphone winking at Lucy.

**"Hit it, Sting!" **Loke yelled. Sting gave him a thumbs up and the music started.

"Heyo, this song is just for you," Natsu and Gray popped in.

**"Whenever I close my eyes,**  
**I can picture you,**  
**and when I open my eyes,**  
**you are everywhere,**  
**I cannot wait to see you smile,**  
**as it lights my world so bright!" **he smiled as Lucy blushed as looked away.

_"Please smile!" _

**"Whenever I look into your eyes,**  
**they're so charming, so mesmerizing, **  
**I'm afraid if I stare long, I may drown**  
**But I don't mind drowning **  
**as long as its your eyes,"** he sang as he continued to stare lovingly into her brown eyes.

_"Love the sparkle in your eyes!"_

**"Whenever I hold your hands **

**it does some magic over me,**  
**you make my heart beat fast**  
**are you a magician?"**

_"You do a magic over me!"_

**"You're my Cinderella clad in pretty glass slippers,**  
**You're my Snow white with beauty that will drive me crazy,**  
**You're my Juliet, hey don't worry,**  
**I promise our love story will be**  
**Just like those, 'happily ever afters!'"** Lucy smiled and giggled.

**"Hey Juliet will you let me be your Romeo?**  
**Hey Cinderella will you let me be your prince charming?**  
**Dear Snow White will you let me kiss your rosy lips?" he winked again**  
**And I wouldn't ask if you think you're the beauty and I'm the beast," **Loke suppressed his laughter as he sang the last line and Lucy smirked.

Mirajane, Lisanna and Erza appeared from the backstage and dragged Lucy to the stage where Loke was singing for her. She noticed that he wasn't breaking eye contact with her, even once.

The tune of the song slowed, **"Even if we aren't in the fairy tale world...**  
**in the end I'll always come for you, **  
**in a not-so-shinning armor,**  
**on a white-horse we'll ride together to the sunset...  
****and create our own fairy tale..."**

The song ended and the girls pushed Lucy on the stage. Loke grabbed her twirled her around. The crowd went wild as Lucy came on the stage. They all clapped and whistled, turning it again into a mad house. A good mad house though. Lucy tried to push Loke, feeling embarrassed but his grip was too strong on her.

He removed his blue glasses and stared into her eyes, **"Lucy Heartfilia I love you!"** he announced on the microphone.

The crowd quieted down to hear the girl's response. Almost 100 pairs of eyes staring at them. Loke left her and she took 3 steps away from her. A serious expression masked her face.

**"I may not be your perfect prince...or the prince charming you dreamed of...but I'm ready to change because it's your love that I die for...will you let me be your prince?" **Loke pleaded, bending on his knees. Lucy frowned.

"Give him a chance, Juliet!" someone yelled from the crowd.

"He's so sweet, don't be angry at him!" another yelled.

_"Come-on Lucy!" _Natsu and Gray prompted. Even her friends called out her name when she didn't react.

"Where is the white horse?" she asked with a straight face and some people in the crowd went, "Huh!?"

"And we're just doing Romeo and Juliet play, where did Snow white and Cinderella come from?" Lucy asked cracking a grin. Loke smiled nervously, "So..." She suddenly stretched her hand out, silently demanding for the microphone. He nervously handed it to her, anticipating a rejection from her.

"So what? I love you too, idiot!" she yelled on the microphone and the crowd burst into cheers. The boys whistled and the girls squealed.

Loke stood up and Lucy rushed to give him a hug. "Happy Birthday, Lucy" he whispered into her ear and Lucy grinned. Behind her Levy grinned, knowing that Lucy wasn't going to get a treat from her but from someone else.

**The end.**

* * *

Dedicated to my wonderful (very patient) friend- **Wolframiflameu \(^o^)/**

Lots of thanks to - **Sachiko Saki** who helped me write the lyrcis ;-)

Lots of love to- **CelestialLoverxx** for supporting me everytime! ;-D

A/N- Quite cheesy lyrics I know...now I've understood how hard it is to write songs!


End file.
